


An unfightable     desire

by Marriott23



Series: Thilbo [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all about how Bilbo and Thorin try and find each other across all of middleearth without knowing they are looking for each other. </p>
<p>The events of the hobbit have no happened at this point. Thorin is living in exile and Bilbo is living in the Shire.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promptings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you like it.

Bilbo Baggins was a respectable hobbit who lived in a hole in the hill. He was never late nor did he express any interest in what lay outside of the Shire. This is the story of how all that changed. 

Bilbo was sitting in the living room of his nice comfy hobbit hole enjoying the warmth of the fire whilst he tucked into a seed cake. As he stared deep into the flames he felt an aching feeling in his chest. It was all very odd for he had never experienced anything like this before. He felt something was missing from his life. Some important part of his soul had somehow been lost. 

The hobbit shrugged off the feeling and continued to eat his seed cake. He hoped it would go away but the aching grew as he ignored it. Struggling to his feet Bilbo made his way to his comfortable bed in the hope that sleep would bring the release. 

He was struggling across a great  
plain. His feet were screaming in  
agony; his stomarch complained  
from lack of food and his eyelids  
were dropping with tiredness.  
Around him other figures struggled  
onwards. 

Bilbo bolted upwards in his bed a strange sense of danger upon him. His dream was vivid in his mind and he wondered just how that could be. Images flashed through his mind as he sat there. A great mass of people walking together. A warrior at his side asking for orders. Everyone looking to him for the call of where to go and what to do. 

Bilbo busied himself making breakfast. He set the water to boil for a mug of tea and retrieved a turnover from his pantry. As he ate the fear of danger left him but the ache remained. It seemed to be embedded deep in his heart. Still hoping it would go the hobbit went outside to collect his post. 

As he retrieved the letters from his post box one of his neighbors called across. "Mister Bilbo you don't look quite right." The next words chilled the hobbit to the core, "have you lost something."

"No no. I'm quite alright." Bilbo replied quickly and after exchanging as few plesantries as he could reasonably get away with the hobbit scuttled back inside. 

Bilbo had barely put the post on the kitchen table when he collapsed on the floor. His eyes rolled and imaged ran before them. 

He was fighting. A sword swung  
in his hand. Except it wasn't his  
hand at all. It was covered in  
scars and blood. He cut down a  
grotesque figure before him whilst  
behind him women cried and  
shielded their children. 

Bilbo's eyes fluttered open. Pain spiked through his back but it was nothing like that in his heart. A cold sense of dread was upon him. As he sat up Bilbo could feel a pull urging him out of the Shire. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thorin surged onwards ignoring the pain in his feet. At his hip hung his great sword one of the few relics left from their days in Erebor. Behind him walked his people as they moved on again. He had lost count of the number of times they had been forced to move on again. 

Quiet words snapped him from his thoughts. "Thorin, we'll have company soon." He turned to see Dwalin walking at his side. The dwarf was a fearsome warrior. "What would you have us do?"

Thorin lifted his arm and pumped it twice to signal a halt. "Form up Dwarves of Erebor. Protect those who cannot bear arms. The enemy is upon us." All around him the women bunched together picking up the children. There was a great rasping sound as swords were drawn from their sheaths.

Thorin glanced to his other side where his sister Dis stood proud. At her side hung a rapier but she nodded understanding as he looked at her. She walked towards the women. Thorin breathed an inward sigh of relief. It was bad enough her sons would fight. 

As this though crossed his mind they appeared, their weapons drawn. The two brothers nodded to him and took up positions on either side. Thorin glanced right at Fili and then left at Kili and wished that he coulda prevent them from fighting. He could have done and they would have obeyed him for he was their king and he had seen that question on Dís's eyes so many times. 

Thorin nodded to his nephews and strode off back the way they had come until he stood at what had been the back of the column. As he passed dwarves inclined their heads to their king and his heirs. 

Thorin stood at the head of the dwarves flanked by his nephews as the orcs approached. A swift glance right showed Dwalin holding a line of dwarves back. Another glance to the left and he saw Balin, Dwalin's brother, doing the same thing. 

Thorin swung his sword beheading the orc before him. He blockethru attack with his sword and Kili sent a thrust into the offending orcs heart. 

This reminded Thorin of the ache in his own heart. It had started not long ago and he vowed that as soon as his people were safe somewhere he would follow the pull he felt.


	2. Hidden Skill and Hidden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo leaves the Shire following the ache in his heart but how will he cope when he forgets things and what will he do to continue?  
> Meanwhile Thorin is stuggling to conceal a wound and his nephews are shadowing his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Bilbo was busy packing and he didn't quite know why. He had unearthed the backpack he used when taking the short trip to Bree but he would be going further this time and that thought made him feel quite ill. 

He shifted through the maps he had accumulated over the years trying to decide which to take with him. Bilbo finally settled on three maps which each show large sections of Middleearth. He placed them in his backpack ontop of an abundance of pipeweed and his spare pipe. On the very top of his pack Bilbo put his oilskin cloak. 

Bilbo left bagend as soon as he had swung his pack onto his back. He feared that if he waited a moment longer he would never leave and would live the rest of his life with a great ache in his chest. 

So without even remembering to pack any food or to leave a message to say where he was going Bilbo Baggins set out on an adventure and became a not quite so respectable hobbit. 

By the time night fell Bilbo was beginning to regret his rash decision but he refused to turn back. He had crossed the border of the Shire not long back and was a little way along the great east road. Unfortunately there was nothing along the road until one reached Bree and the hobbits who guarded the shire's borders would know he had turned back from something for it took a whole day to walk to Bree from the gate. 

Sighing resignedly Bilbo set up a small camp not far off the road. He soon had a fire going and was trying to find a comfortable possition on the ground. Our poor hobbit had just discovered his lack of food and was feeling downright wretched. 

He trudged onwards ignoring the pain  
in his side. He felt someone brush his  
shoulder and turned to see a young  
dwarf matching his step. Here to help  
if he faltered maybe. 

The morning brought no comfort to Bilbo as it reminded him of his growling stomarch. The poor hobbit had slept fitfully slipping in and out of sleep. Even whilst asleep he had had little rear for he would often find himself in a strange far of place. 

"Well lying here will do me no good." Bilbo muttered to himself. He struggled to his feet and hefted his backpack. Before he left the hobbit kicked out the remains of his small fire. He returned to the road and continued to trudge along it. If Bilbo noticed the similarity to his dream it didn't bother him. At least not yet. 

Bilbo arrived at Bree not long before sunset. His feet hurt more than he ha expected and his eyelids were heavy from his disturbed night. "What would be your business in Bree, master hobbit?" The gatekeeper asked suspiciously and Bilbo hoped he was as suspicious with all comers and not just him. 

"I'm merely passing through on business, kind sire." he replied and was relived when the gate was swung open without him being asked what his business was. He nodded once to the gate keeper and headed onwards towards the market of Bree. 

He was planning on buying some food and it wasnt until he reached the market that he realized he had forgotten something else. You could at that at this pony Bilbo should have figured out that adventuring wasnt for him but he didn't instead he came up with a solution. Not a very elegant solution nor a respectable solution but a solution all the same. 

Bilbo walked through the market stalls talking to a stall holder here and another one there. Then when nobody was looking he pinched a nearby apple and slipped away. 

The hobbit sat in a doorway and devoured the apple swiftly. It did little to sooth the ache in his stomarch but it was better than nothing. With nothing else to do and no money to afford a room at the Praning Pony the hobbit retrieved his pipe and some pipeweed and proceeded to blow smoke togs for a while before going to sleep in the doorway. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thorin cursed all orcs with a vengeance. They had slowed the progress of his people considerably. Once the battle had finished their had been the dead to be buried and then it had been too late to continue much further. 

Now it was a day later and they were all wishing for rest but none more so than Thorin. His side was agony but he wouldn't let it show. He couldn't afford to. What would his people say of try knew their king was injured. Late last night Dís had secretly dressed the wound binding it tight under his mailshirt. 

Thorin felt someone brush his left shoulder lightly and turned. Kíli walked at his side matching him step for step and beyond Kíli walked Fíli. They were both here to support him invade he started to struggle. As he looked Fíli felt his gaze and glanced across inclining his head ever so slightly before turning away again. 

A small smile played on Thorin's lips before he wiped it away. His nephews were always in trouble but at times like this they changed drastically. They lost their youthful playfulness and a strange seriousness invaded their usually mirth filled eyes. As Throin watched them he decided they did indeed look rather regal and for the first time he felt that the line of Durin was safe in their hand. 

He winced slightly as a stab of pain spiked through his wound. No groan escaped his lips but Kíli turned his head to study him. The dwarf nodded as of deciding something and pumped his arm. Kíli turned to the dwarves who placed their faith in his kin and him, "We will take a break may off you are tired. Take a drink an get off your feet."

Thorin watched as his people settled down with relieved sighs. He turned back to his nephews just as Fíli said quietly, "You should rest too uncle." Thorin glared at him until the dwarf took a step back his hands raised slightly. 

Thorin spun away from them and stalked away to ensure his people were coping with the tolls of travel. He heard laughter follow him but didn't dare turn back to ask his nephews what was so amusing. To his surprise they didn't follow after him to watch his every move instead they moved off to check on the younger dwarves. 

"They only care for you," said a voice at his side and Throin turned to see Balin there. The old dwarf fixed him with a hard stare before his gaze flickered to Thorin's side. 

Thorin growled to himself in frustration, clearly he wasn't doing quite as well as he thought at hiding his wound. "They are fine, Balin. Any wound will heal with time and luckily they were not wounded anyway."

The old dwarf took that as a hit that any questions about Thorin's wound would not be received well. He bowed low to his king and walked away. 

Thorin felt a foul mood descend over him as he checked on the rest of his subjects. Eventually he gave the call for them to resume the march and they set off again. This time his nephews walked half a step behind him in what was probably the best apology he would get from them. They were sullen once more watching him for any sign that he was struggling. 

Thorin called the halt that night and he had barely stumbled to where Dís was waiting for him when he collapsed on the ground. He was dimly aware of sister and nephews closing in acround him to shield him from view before he blacked out. 

~The smell of a sweet pipe weed  
filled his nostrils and he looked down  
at his hand and saw not only was it  
not his hand but it held a pipe. At   
least the pain in his side was gone but  
in its place was a fierce hunger. Thorin  
froze as he realized the ache in his  
heart remained~

Thorin's eyelids fluttered open and he sat up groggily, gasping as the pain returned in his side. Dís was crouched next to him a fresh bandage in her hands. Without a word she rebound his wound and walked away. 

Thorin pushed himself to his feet ignorin Kíli's plees for him to stay still for a moment and Fíli's disapproving gaze. The moment he was on his feet though they closed in to support him. 

As Throin walked among his people that night he often felt his nephews brush against him in a reminder of their support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should come soon so look out for part 3. Bilbo will take the next step in his journey whilst Thorin discovers a possible home.


	3. A meeting and a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally meets a well known ranger. Meanwhile, Thorin finds a possible he for his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn has entered the tale. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> All comments are welcome.

Bilbo woke shivering on the cold doorway. At a gnawing hunger in his hit he remembers his lack of money and more importantly his lack of food. For a moment the hobbit thought of turning back but then he felt the ache in his chest pulling him onwards. 

The hobbit headed to the western gate of Bree and if he swiped a pie from the market stall nobody noticed. That is nobody but the silent figure in the corner who, on seeing the pie stolen, followed Bilbo. 

The guards didn't notice the man that followed the young hobbit out of Bree nor did the hobbit notice the stranger that followed him. Bilbo did however have and pods feeling of being watched but he dismissed it for as long as he could. 

Eventually the hobbit could stand the prickle on the back of his neck no longer. He stepped off the road and settled down to eat his stolen pie. 

It was not long before he saw a man striding along the road. Bilbo's keen eyes noticed the bow across his back and a name sprung to mind. A ranger that was who this man was. The hobbit took in the rest of his appearance a cloak caked in mud and boots just as dirty. As Bilbo's gaze followed the boots upwards, for they ended at the top of the man's calf, he saw what looked to be a sword tip. 

The hobbit looked away and took another bite of his pie. As he swallowed his gaze fell upon those very boots in front of him. Bilbo looked up startled and there stood the ranger. "A nice piece of thievery that was young hobbit. If I hadn't been there you would never have been caught."

"Th-thievery. C-caught." Bilbo stammered momentarily robbed of speech. This ranger wouldn't have followed him all the way from Bree, would he?

"Yes thievery and a good job of it. My complements on your skill Mr…"

"Baggins," Bilbo found himself replying automatically. Why oh why didn't he soil a different name? If it was found out he had tarnished the Baggins name by stealing. 

"Hmm, well there is a distinct lack of market stalls to rob in the wild, Mr Baggins. Perhaps of you tell me your buisness I will aid you." The ranger fell silent waiting patiently for a reply. When none came he added quietly, "I suppose I could always hand you in."

Bilbo prized himself on being clever and quicker than the average hobbit. So he knew when he was corners and he wished he had been quicker earlier to deny the charge of thievery. "I don't know where I'm going. I just known I'll know when I get there."

The look on the ranger's face told him it was not enough but he could give no more detail than that. It was a blessing perhaps that Bilbo toppled backwards at that moment. 

~~Before him stood a valley. He hadn't been able to see it until he was right on top of it. Anger surged through him as someone brushed his arm. The valley was so green and lush with a small steam trickling thought it. Perfect for his people. ~~

Bilbo gasped and his eyes flickered open to take in the ranger by his side. "It's a valley but you cant see it until you get there and it's green with a stream. 

The ranger stared at him for a moment before he pulled the hobbit to his feet. "Follow me," he said a d walked away from the road into the wild and Bilbo followed with no thought at all. 

After several days of walking they emerged from a wood into a clearing filled with hits. A they emerged a woman came funning a sword strapped across her back. She froze when she caught sight o Bilbo and her eyes darting to the rangers face she spun away calling, "I'll warn him," over her shoulder. 

The ranger placed a restraining hand on Bilbo's shoulder as he muttered, "Stay with   
me." Bilbo jumped because apart from the odd one word sentence the ranger hadn't spoken to him in all the days yet had travelled together. 

A man appeared from the hut the woman had entered and gestured at the ranger before disappearing again. The ranger led Bilbo into the hut and then took a step back to focus attention on the hobbit. "What buisness do you have in the wild young hobbit?" The ranger before him asked and though his eyes were hard they had a hidden warmth. 

Bilbo however did not answer so his guided or was it hi guard answered for him. "At first he had no idea but then he fainted and provided me with a description when he came to. Still had no idea where it was though, my lord."

"Hmm, are you a seer Mr…" the ranger trailed off waiting for a name. 

"Baggins," Bilbo found himself answering again, "and no I am no seer. It just sort of happened."

The ranger took a step closer and knelt so he was level with te hobbit. "Well Mr Baggings, I am Aragorn and if you wish to leave the safety of the Shire's borders that os acceptable. All I ask is you allow me to accompany you and guide you as best I can."

"My lord," a ranger said stepping froward to object but Aragorn silenced him with a look before settling his gaze on the hobbit once more. 

"Well?" Aragron asked impatiently after a while, "Do you accept my offer?"

Bilbo jumped as thought he had been lost deep in thought. "Hmm. Oh, yes my lord Aragorn. Your company would be greatly appreciated."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thorin was walking at the front of his people with Dís at his side. Thankfully his nephews were elsewhere rather than watching him for any sign of pain. 

Suddenly he sent back a order of a holt. Before him stood a valley that was so green it hurt to look at it. Through its center ran a steam that sparkled in the sunlight. 

Anger flashed through Thorin as Dís brushed against his arm in reassurance. He was fine.   
It vanished quickly though when he realized he may have found a home for his people. They could be safe here and the valley could not be seen until you were on it's very edge. 

Turning to his nephew's who had appeared at his side for somewhere he snapped, "Fetch me twenty warriors quickly." 

Minutes later Thorin and his small band were decending into the valley to explore. At the valley floor he called out, "search ever inch of the valley." The warriors split up leaving him alone apart for Fíli an Kíli who stayed on his heels. 

The valley was soon declared safe and Thorin sent a runner up to Dís with orders to move everyone down into it. 

That night as Thorin fell asleep his dreams were all of walking behind a tall man. For some reason he was barefoot but the ground didn't hurt beneath his feet. 

Thorin woke when someone clasped his shoulder and in moments he was on his feet, sword drawn. A very surprised Kili had jumped backwards and way eyeing him warily. "What is it?" Thorin growled angry at being woken. 

"You said to wake you at dawn, Uncle." Kíli gestures at the sky about him, "Well it's dawn."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome. I will write more soon.


End file.
